tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross
Cross is a RED Scout made by Blasteroid. Appearance Cross wears a black colored Essential Accessories, normal Glock Strap, a black Graybanns, black Flapjack and the Bruiser's Bandanna. Origin Cross was formerly one of the many RED mercenaries subjected to an experiment by Dr. Chemist and his fellow scientists to enhance a Freak's nature to become a supersoldier that would serve in the war. Aside from other RED mercs that had perished during the experiment, Cross was the only one who survived as he got his Freak nature awakened and enhanced. Cross began to use his powers of heat mainpulation and broke out of the lab, freeing himself and killing many soldiers on his way out. He later managed to live in secret, away from the military that was trying to hunt him down. He soon became a hitman for hire, developed himself a weapon called the Heat Blaster which utilized his ablities. Having used his powers and abilities to serve many groups, he was discovered by Zerkos through one of the criminal's contacts. Soon being hired by Zerkos to find his daughter and exterminate Jet and the Tornado Skaters, he relentlessly followed their tracks and encountered Masked and Grinder, the two members of the gang that were aware of his presence. They assaulted Cross and in return got mortally wounded. Cross instead decided to spare the two instead of killing them, breaking a rule in his contract and told them that he'll be after Maya next before walking away. As Zerkos told Cross to accomplish the mission he got payed for, Cross simply agreed as he began his next plans to try and assault the Tornado Skaters. Powers and Abilities Cross has the ability to absorb and mainpulate heat, being able to heal a bit of his injuries by absorbing any kind of heat in various places and forms. He can concentrate heat to increase his punches' strength, able to melt through steel and other hard materials. He also can create a flame aura that can burn his non-heatproof foes at close range and concentrate his powers onto various weapons, mainly his Heat Blaster to deal more ranged damage. Cross's Heat Blaster.jpg|Cross utilizing his powers on his Heat Blaster Cross's Heat Absorbtion.jpg|Heat Absorbtion Cross's Flame Aura.jpg|Flame Aura Faults and Weaknesses Cross has a strong weakness against water-elemental Freaks who are able to be cool down Cross, making it hard for him to channel heat on places that are not hot. His body can be cooled, when frozen by an ice-elemental Freak. This can cause him to wait a long time trying to melt himself out. He also doesn't have much capabilities to combat his opponents at long range, forcing him to use his Heat Blaster for more precise attacks or force him to try and combat at close range. Trivia *His use of the Heat Blaster is inspired by DC Comics Villain, Heatwave. His abilities and powers are based after the enemies of Iron Man, the Extremis Soldiers and their leader, Aldrich Killian. Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid Category:Scouts Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:RED Team Category:Gunners